My Heart Will Go On
by destinykeyblade
Summary: Don't ever leave me," he whiseperd. "I won't," she promised. Songfic, My Heart Will Gon by Celine Dion. Random GaaraxOC.


_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on...**_

_**  
**_Looking up at the stars, I sighed.

"You'll never know how much I love you..." I whispered, then sighed again. I loved him more than life itself; I'd gladly die for him.

He had to know how I felt. I'm sure it was painfully obvious when I was around him, although he'd never done anything to acknowledge my strange behavior.  
Anytime I looked at him, I blushed cherry red. I would always getlost in his beautiful, cold, sea foam eyes without fail. Sometimes it seemed as though the dark rings around them were barriers that kept me from looking away.

When he spoke, rare occurance though it was, I felt like melting. It's not that he had one of those voices you wanted to sit and listen to for hours, but I loved it just the same.

Once, I had made the mistake of trying to speak to him. I got mixed up on the first few words; I made a complete fool of myself! Blushing, I'd glanced at his to see what his expression was like. It was the same one that was always on his face, that indifferent, apathetic look. He looked at me for a moment before giving a small "Hmph," and walking away.

_**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on...**_

_**  
**_I sighed again and shook these memories away. Even if I had wanted to tell him, I would have chickened out before I made it to his village.

That's right, we were from different villages, he from Sunagakure, I from Konoha. This made it even less likely that he would pay attention to me. And, to put the odds against me even further, he was the Kazekage, while I was nothing but a... "a pathetic little girl," as a former friend had once told me.

"Stupid Itachi," I muttered, feeling angry and upset. "I'm not pathetic and I'm not weak!"

Flashback

_"You're nothing, you hear me? Nothing...but a weak, pathetic little girl. You're adisgrace toyour family and your village, you coward."  
_

_I blinked back tears. "I'm not weak, Itachi! I'm not pathetic and I'm not a coward!" I practically shrieked the last part at him. Itachi merely smirked.  
_

_"Oh really? Then tell me why it is that you can't even talk to your beloved Gaara? If you had any guts at all, you'd tell himhow you feel."  
_

_"Oh, great! Advice on love from the murderer!" I howled, unable to hold back my tears.  
_

_Itachi sent a glare my way. "You __are__ weak. Those tears prove it." He prepared to depart.  
_

_"I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself, though. Talk to the demon. Tell him everything. Nothing's harder than talking to someone you care about."  
_

_I looked up at Itachi, tears still cascading down my face.  
_

_"Tell him, and I'll take back what I said." With that, Itachi dissapeared.  
_  
End Flashback

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on...**_

_**  
**_"Oh, Gaara..." I muttered, looking up at the sky once more. "Do you have any idea how badly I want to be with you?"

I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in the forest, near the spot I'd first met the love of my life.

Another Flashback

_It was almost time for the Chunin exams, and I'd been taking a walk to ease my mind. On this walk, I'd spotted Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara going towards Konoha.  
_

_"Hey, who are you guys? And what brings you this way?" I'd asked, looking at them curiously.  
_

_"My name's Kankuro!" he said, looking me over. "What's your- OW!"  
_

_Temari had elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Sorry about him," she said apologetically. "My name is Temari. We're going to Konoha to participate in the-"  
_

_"What's your name?" I asked, interrupting. Temari grabbed me, seeing that I was taking a step towards Gaara, who had his back to me.  
_

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned in a low voice. "Especially not now; he's in a bad mood."  
_

_"Who is he?" I asked.  
_

_"His name is Gaara. Gaara of the Desert. He's my little brother."  
_

_I looked at him quizically. "Hey Gaara, why won't you look at me?" I inquired.  
_

_Slowly, Gaara turned to face me, and I lost myself in his eyes for the first time, blushing madly.  
_

_Temari noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Is she crazy or what?" she wondered. Little did she know that this would only continue and intensify as time passed._

End Flashback

_**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on...**_

_**  
**_"I'm not that far from Suna..." I mused, hearing an echo of Itachi in my mind.

_"Tell him, and I'll take back what I said."  
_

I looked in the direction of Suna and made up my mind.

"Gaara... I'm coming. There's something I need to tell you."

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on...  
**_

In Sunagakure

I looked around, wondering which rooftop I'm find him on.

_The Kazekage's, duh. _I thought, and headed there.

When I got there, I looked around excitedly. "Gaara?" I asked. Looking up, I saw a spot that would be perfect for sitting up all night and looking at the sky. I jumped up and saw... _nothing_.

Gaara wasn't there. I sank to my knees. Despite how close I had been, it had taken me a while to get here.

"No... I came all this way for nothing?" Tears began sliding down my cheeks. I didn't bother trying to hold them back.

"No..." I mumbled again.

"Aimi?" a voice asked. I jerked my head up, hardly daring to believe what I'd just heard. I whirled around, and found myself looking once again into the sea foam eyes of my one true love, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Aimi?" he asked again, more gently this time. When I didn't reply, he came over to where I was and knelt down beside me.

"You're crying," he said, stating the obvious. To my surprise, however, he brushed a few of my tears away. I looked at him in confusion, my eyes wide.

"What brought you here?" Gaara asked. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he already knew the answer.

"Gaara..." I said. My voice cracked, making the word unintelligible. Taking a deep breath, I tried again.

"Gaara, I came her tonight because there's something I need to tell you." Gaara looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to go on.

"I really should have said this a long time ago, when I figured out what was going on, but... I didn't have the guts to say it."

"And what is it that you want to tell me?" Gaara asked, giving me that same apathetic look he usually did.

"Gaara..." My voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you."

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to insult me and walk away. Actually, I really just expected him to walk away. However, my expectations were completely opposite of what really happened.

"Eep!" I gave a little squeak as Gaara put his arms around me and held me close to him. My heart began to soar as I felt his warm breath on my ear.

"Aimi," he whispered. "I love you, too."

I looked at Gaara, my eyes sparkling. He looked back at me, a smile slowly stealing over his face. Before I knew it, I was getting my first kiss. Oh... how wonderful, that euphoria that coursed through my veins! I never wanted this moment to end. Sadly, we had to break apart.

"Don't ever leave me, Aimi," Gaara said, holding me close to him again.

"I won't, Gaara. I promise."

As I sat there, safe in the arms of my beloved, a cool breeze began to ruffle my hair. Call me crazy, but I think that the wind was bringing a message to me. For on the wind, I heard a whisper, the voice of the one who'd pushed me to come here tonight.

_"Well done, Aimi. Well done. You're not as weak as I thought."_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on...**_


End file.
